Her Danny
by Twistitup
Summary: Takes place weeks after Lacey convince Archie to confess to her about poisoning cole. This is excludes the finding of the murder weapon. Danny, Lacey and Jo are not on speaking terms and now a mysterious girl has caught the eye of Danny, but will she be successful in keeping the trio apart? #Dacey. Please Leave feedback!
1. Lacey

LACEY

_I do not understand myself at times. Sometimes, I really do wish Danny didn't come back. My life wouldn't be so confusing and I would still know what I want. Now, I don't know what to want anymore. One minute, I tell myself this Danny phase is over and it's time to move on. In that same minute, my thoughts turn to thinking about how Danny looks at me. How my body responded to his gaze and how alive I felt when he touched me, kissed me. What is wrong me? Why do I miss him so much? _

"Lacey, did you hear anything I said to you"

"Huh", Lacey snaps out of her deep thoughts to find Sarita with her normal annoyed expression staring at her.

"I said Archie and Scott are back from their suspension for poisoning Cole".

"Nobody cares about Archie, he talked all that stuff about Danny being a psycho when he is one". Lacey catches Archie glance her way. She rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to Sarita, who is smiling at them

"Sarita, really".

"What"? They are still hot. I told you that ass never quit"

Lacey ponders why she is still talking to Sarita. Why did she even agree to go back to the diner to regain her friendship with these crazy people? If she didn't go then Danny wouldn't be able to come back to school_._ She felt good knowing in some kind of way, even though odd, she helped Danny by telling Principal Tang what Archie confessed. Deep down inside, she really did miss him. He will always be her Danny.

Lacey notices Danny enter the school looking confident and unfazed by the many stares from students in the hallway. For him, it was just like his first day back from getting out of juvie, she suppose. It is amazing how well he handles being an outcast.

"Great, the socio is back and as always looking like he just strangled someone before he came", Sarita joked.

Lacey ignored her joke staring at Danny, hoping he would notice her or say something to her like last time. Instead, he pretended not to see her and just walked by her.

_What the hell?_

_….._


	2. Danny

_DANNY_

Danny didn't want to come back to Green Grove but he had too. He had to show others that he has nothing to fear or hide from anyone. His goal is to never let them see him sweat and to never let her know he cares. He was going to leave Jo and Lacey alone this time around. He was going to focus on school and get the heck up out of there, hopefully without handcuffs. He still had to figure out of way to exonerate himself for Regina's murder.

Sitting in class, Danny thought about how beautiful Lacey looked today, the memories of their brief affair turned nightmare. He saw her in the hall but could not let her know he still wants her. He vowed to himself to stop ruining her and Jo's life with all his drama. He knows the best way to do this to act as though they don't exist.

_"If only I could make things right between us. Another wrong in my life that I can't make right, I can't love Jo the way she wants me to and I can't love Lacey the way I want too. I can't stop hurting the two people I care about the most. Lacey, my Lacey, she looks so content standing by her locker next to that little evil elf, Sarita. I don't want to ever take away her normalcy again"._

While in deep thought, Danny didn't notice the beautiful mysterious brunette sitting in front of him, staring as though she could read his thoughts.

"Hey, I wouldn't sit there if I was you, unless you want to die soon", Archie states, while walking over to his group.

Danny smiles awkwardly back to reality after hearing Archie's voice doing the usual, insulting him.

"I get it if you want to move", says Danny, taking his finger to move his hair behind his ear.

"Why would I want to do that? I find killers sexy", says the mysterious girl, who is clearly flirting with Danny.

Danny smiles and she felt a small spark between them that was gone in a blink of an eye when his attention was diverted to someone entering into the classroom. She turns to see a pretty girl walking into the room and clearly this girl has a thing for Danny because the way they gazed at each other, she felt the intensity and intimacy of it. "Girlfriend".

"Uh… no, an old friend", replies Danny, who shifts in his seat.

"Sure about that".

"Yeah, I'm sure". Danny sighs then smiles at her. "Your new here, can't say I've seen you here before".

"Yeah, my dad got a job here, packed us up from the big city to your small town. At first, I was pissed but now things are looking promising here". She winks at Danny.

Danny sits up in his seat. "What is so promising here at little ol' Green grove"? Danny asks, putting on the charm.

"You".

Danny smiles. "Don't play hard to get, huh". He begins to notice her green eyes, beautiful shoulder length hair and how different she was from the rest of Green Grove girls. "_She still isn't Lacey though"._

"Something tells me that is more you than me". She points her finger in the direction of Lacey. "You may be the one hard to get".

Danny turns to find Lacey laughing at her table with friends. For a moment, he wished he were the one making her laugh. What he would do to have that smile be towards him?

She clears her throat to get back his attention. "I hate her already".

"Hey, let's not talk about Lacey, okay. She is a good

person".

"Okay, well, I guess you should at least know what my name is, since were in a group together".

"That would be nice".

"Jessica".

"I'm Danny".

"Danny Desai, are the stories true"?

"Depends on which one you heard".

"Your aunt".

"Yes".

"The girl", asks Jessica while leaning forward in her chair.

"No".

"Interesting, I must tell you Danny, I think you are the best thing Green Grove has to offer me. I think we should hang out later, maybe you can show me the hang out spot here". Jessica places her hands on Danny's.

"I don't know. I'm not a fan favorite around here these days", says Danny. He is a bit hesitant because his plan coming back to school was to stay under the radar. Hanging out with someone would definitely catch the attention of the masses.

"Well, I can be your number one fan, if you show me around. I could use a friend and it seems like you can too".

Danny turns and face Lacey, who seems happy. Danny realizes he deserve that too. He may not be able to get what he wants but that does not mean that this can't be just as great. "Okay, lets meet at Johnny's at five on the square, you can't miss it".

Jessica smiles, she opens her notebook, while taking a mental note to take down this Lacey, who clearly possesses Danny's heart. She hopes this girl stays in her lane and leave Danny alone. If necessary, she always had a knack for taking out her competition permanently.


	3. Lacey meets Jessica

_Lacey Meets Jessica_

_LACEY  
Who the heck was that girl with Danny? I mean isn't she supposed to fear him like everyone else. I mean how pathetic did she look staring at him like a piece of meat. I just wanted to scratch her eyes. Danny can do so much better than her. He has had better than her. If he wouldn't have lied so much, we would still be together right now. Forget the video, forget my friends, I was willing to risk my reputation to be with him but I wanted to make sure it was going to be worth it. With all the lies, it turned out to be a mistake. The video became old news once the town learns their golden boys were going around framing and poisoning students. Things are kind of back to normal for me, but something still feels off. It was nice being with Jo and Danny again like old times. Maybe, I miss that. I definitely miss how amazing it felt being with Danny alone, the way his soft lips pressed against mine, the way he kissed my nose and how he really did try to make me happy. It's funny how you put things in perspective when it's all over._

Closing her locker, Lacey jumps at the sight of Jessica standing in front of her with a huge creepy smile on her face. The girl must move like Spiderman because Lacey did not hear anyone approach her locker. She couldn't put her finger on it but the look in this girl eyes was borderline deranged, it was like she was out for blood, Lacey's blood."

"Lacey, right", says Jessica in a bubbly tone.

"Yes, can I help you", Lacey speaks with hesitation. She thought Danny was scary when he first came back to Green Grove but this girl made her feel very uneasy.

"The rumor mill around here is that you had a bit of a history with Danny Desai. I thought I would check with you personally to make sure that you and Danny were past tense, with no present or future". Jessica starts clicking the top of her pen as she awaits Lacey's answer.

"Umm…. me and Danny are currently not speaking for different reasons. But you never know what the future may hold. Me and Danny go way back to childhood, sometimes friends stop talking and then start back up again", says Lacey annoyed with the clicking noise. "Can you like chill with the pen"?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get under your skin. Is me talking about Danny Desai making you uncomfortable? I mean the way you were eye screwing him today when you walked in class made me feel a bit dirty. It is really hard to make me feel dirty".

"I don't know what you are talking about". Lacey knew exactly what Jessica was talking about. There is so much said between her and Danny with their eyes. It is the only thing that Lacey has to hold on to until she figures out what to do about Danny. Does she want him back in her life? She asks herself that question every single day. But that is something she does not have to share with Jessica because she feels the need to mark Danny as her territory.

"Cut the shit, you still want Danny Desai and if you could right now you would screw him in this hallway. You may have everybody else around here thinking you want to keep your distance, but I know girls like you".

"I don't have to stand here and listen to you", Lacey steps forward to be blocked by Jessica, who is now directly in Lacey's face.

"You prefer to be the one right next to him, so you can do more than just stare and think about what you want to do with him. I'm not stupid Lacey, I see girls like you all the time". Jessica begins to poke Lacey in the chest with her pen. "You think you are too good to be with guys like Danny, you hurt them and you use them. Once, people find out that your dating what is perceived beneath you, he become disposable to you". You go back to your normal life and he goes back to being nothing to you again. How do you think he feels Lacey, you think it feels good for him to watch you from a distance knowing he can't be with you. I'm sure it sucks, but that is where I come in. I'm here to be the woman your dumb country bumpkin couldn't be. Danny has so much potential and I'm going to be the one to utilize it for my benefit".

Lacey was red. She was fuming inside and steps forward to Jessica making her take a step backward to allow a small space between them. "Listen Jessica, you don't know jack about what happened between me and Danny. I suggest you tone it down. I'm not afraid of you and honestly, I don't think your Danny's type".

"Yeah, he does like girls who dress like the school have a dress code. Lacey, what small town girls don't get is that boys don't know what they like until you show them what they like. When I am finish with Danny he will eye screwing me in class and you would be what you are today, an old friend". Jessica smiles, tilts her head to the side trying to make Lacey feel really small.

Exasperated with their conversation, Lacey rolls her eyes, shoves Jessica out of her way and begins to walk away. _For a new girl, she does not care any about first impressions. This girl is a looney-tune. How dare she tell me who I can be with or not? I've been there and done that. _

"Oh Lacey, you forgot something". Lacey irritated with everything that is Jessica turns around to see what she may have forgotten.

"You should be afraid. Everyone has a past with a bit of darkness in it, so you should always be cautious with who you make an enemy".


	4. Danny Moving On

Lacey drove to Danny's house to warn him of the obsessive and crazy nature of Jessica. After that confrontation with Jessica, Lacey felt she was dangerous and he should probably consider dating someone else. Someone like herself to be honest; they belonged together and she knew this but it was not the time. She wasn't ready for Danny yet. Or was she?

Lacey arrived at the Desai residence feeling very nervous to be speaking with Danny face to face. _Maybe I should have called first; he may not want to see me. He may still hate me after what I said to him at the diner". _She gets out her car and walk slowly to the door. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. _I should leave. I don't want to appear like some jealous ex-girlfriend. He may think I'm just as crazy for coming here to tell him not to date Jessica"._ She sees the door knob turn and wants to run away but how far would she get before they recognize it's her. She stands there and smiles.

Karen opens the door surprised to see Lacey standing in front her. "Well, this is a surprise, Lacey I didn't know you would be coming over today". Karen was excited to see Lacey over at the house, after everything Danny has been through, she was hoping this was a sign things were looking up for him. She knew how important Lacey was to Danny. Anyone who paid attention could tell those two had something going on between them. "So are you the one Danny is getting ready to hang out with this afternoon"? Karen asks hoping these two stubborn teens would finally succumb to their feelings.

"No, I just came to speak with Danny about something important". Lacey saw a glimpse of hope in Karen eyes. She felt for Karen who just wanted her son to have a normal teenage life.

"Well, he is upstairs in his room", she starts to walk away, while Lacey heads for the stairs. "Oh Lacey". Karen turns around to face Lacey halfway up the stairs. "Thank you for telling Principal Tang and Chief Masterson about the confession from Archie. I know that took a lot of guts. I know Danny and I are very appreciative of you for that".

"No problem, it was the right thing to do", Lacey answered feeling a bit ashamed that she hasn't spoken to Danny since the diner incident. But here she is now about to tell Danny this new girl is insane. _How jealous do I look?_

Lacey knocked on Danny's door, feeling the vibrations from the loud music playing on the other side. She was trying to muster up the appearance of confidence so he would know that she was strictly there on a mission to help him. Being a good friend or whatever they are to each other at this point. "Danny, it's me Lacey".

"Come in", Danny yells on the other side of the door over the loud music.

Lacey opens the door to find Danny standing there with his hair hanging on his shoulders, wearing his usual white thermal and black pants. He looked extremely sexy in Lacey eyes that she became distracted by thinking of how cute he was and how she wanted to push him up against the wall and kiss him. But she can't because she isn't his girlfriend anymore. "Umm, I came because I wanted to speak with you about something that happened to me today that I thought you may want to be aware of".

"Okay", Danny replied still shocked to see Lacey standing in his room. Of course, you couldn't see the shock on his face because Danny is the ultimate masker of emotion.

"I had a little run in with your friend Jessica and she basically warned me to stay away from you. I am apparently a threat to her when it comes to you. I mean she was all in my face, talked about my clothes and was just a real psycho. I don't think you should be going out with her".

"What makes you think I'm going out with her"? Danny asked out of curiosity. He found this side of Lacey interesting, she was jealous of Jessica.

"I don't know, gut feeling". She didn't like the way Danny was making her feel. He was making her feel like she was jealous, which may be true but who wants someone to make them feel what they may feeling. She was so confused. Lacey folded her arms to show her frustrations with their conversation. "I just thought you may want to know your girl is crazy".

"Lacey, would you be with me again? Could you be with me again"? Danny takes a few steps closer to Lacey closing in on her personal space. She never moves which Danny takes as a sign to move even closer.

"I don't know", she whispers. The closer he got the more her walls were slowly cracking. The more confused she became and the more her heart wanted to beat a different rhythm, the Danny Desai song. She loved the sound her heart makes when she is with him. It is the most beautiful song she has ever heard.

Danny gently takes one of Lacey's hand and intertwines their fingers. "I know we both are fighting something that may be inevitable or whatever this is may fade over time. I don't know. What I do know is that I can't wait forever to be with someone who is unsure about me". Danny takes his other hand and gently caresses her cheek with his thumb. "I care deeply about you Lacey, I care enough to not ruin your life again. I care enough to stay away from you so you can be happy. Even if it means watching you with another guy, kissing another guy and I don't want to think about what else you may do with that guy". Jo want talk to me after I confessed about how I felt about….. Danny pauses for a moment.

Danny does his usual smile to lessen how vulnerable he appears. "I'm going to clear myself of Regina murder, get through these two years and get the heck out of Green Grove. I don't know what the future holds, but I do know that I have to focus on the present". He stops caressing her cheek, let's go of her hand and allows personal space between them. "In the mean time, it might be nice to have a friend and that may be Jessica. I just think because of our past and everything that has transpired these past few weeks you may have mistaken her bold nature as threatening, when I'm sure she was just feeling you out. I'm going to give her a chance she seems pretty nice and not afraid of me, which is a plus".

Lacey was at loss of words after Danny's speech. Is_ he like breaking up with me before we even got back together? _After Danny invaded her personal space, touching her hand and cheek, Lacey was so confused. She was basically melting inside and was ready to lunge at Danny, until he started ranting and raving about other guys, leaving Green Grove, Jo and Jessica. If she was to draw a picture of her heart, it would have tons of black cracks. "Well, I guess, I should be going. Maybe, your right, my emotions are probably on high after these past few weeks".

Danny walked up to Lacey and kissed her cheek. "You will always mean a lot to me Lacey".

"Same here", Lacey agrees with Danny, while she squeezed the car keys in her hand. For some reason, she can't get her feet to move so she can run out of this house.

Danny phone rings and he pulls it out of his pocket. "It's Jessica".

"Well, you better take that. I'll talk to you later". Lacey walks out Danny's room and shuts the door. She runs down the stairs and out the front door. She gets in her car and drives about a couple of blocks away from Danny's house before she pulls over to the side and cries. _He isn't her Danny anymore._

**_Things are about to start heating up, I just had to make sure you understand where these two are with each other. I'm hoping to finish this story soon. I hope to show you how crazy Jessica is and how strong Lacey is when she is pushed against the wall. _**


End file.
